


everything i have to offer

by sannie_uwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Kang Yeosang, Song Mingi is Whipped, Swearing, Texting, especially in ch6, i dont want to put too much here bc no spoilers, like seriously, plz this is my first fic im trying, possible friends to lovers, seriously there might be a lot of swearing, theyre all whipped, yeosang is a sad boy, yeosang is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannie_uwu/pseuds/sannie_uwu
Summary: Just little snippets of the adventures of Mingi and Yeosang as they go through life in college.Enjoy as chaos ensues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Game Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first time trying to write here so please bear with me TT. Each chapter will be focused on different events, but there will still be some sort of connection/sequence between them.  
> Aside from that, each chapter is mostly based on different prompts or quotes! Most will be fluff but there will be some angst so please look out for the trigger warnings!
> 
> For context:  
> Yeosang (2nd year) & Jongho (1st year)- art majors  
> Hongjoong (3rd year) & Mingi (2nd year)- music majors  
> Yunho (2nd year) & Wooyoung (2nd year)- bio majors  
> San (2nd year)- literature major  
> Seonghwa (3rd year)- fashion major
> 
> Dorm/living arrangements:  
> Wooyoung + Yunho (dorm)  
> San + Jongho (dorm)  
> Yeosang + Mingi (dorm)  
> Seonghwa + Hongjoong (live off campus)

_wtf is this no-_

**_Woo_ ** _connected_

**Woo**

why did i just hear a scream next door???

who the fuck???

i’m pretty sure it was from the minsang dorm

so uh

wtf??????

 **_Hwa_ ** _connected_

 **_Yun_ ** _connected_

**Hwa**

wait what?

who screamed?

**_Min_** _connected_

**_Sangie_ ** _connected_

**Yun**

i think it was yeosang

then again

i haven’t heard him scream enough times to know

**Min**

GUYSSVSBVD

**Hwa**

oh here we go

**Sangie**

MINGI ISTG GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE

**Min**

NO???????

 **_Joong_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR

GET

O U T

**Joong**

woah

yeo calm down

wtf happened

 **_Jonggie_ ** _connected_

**Jonggie**

ooo what’d i miss 👀🍿

**Sangie**

THIS FUCKER KEEPS MESSING WITH MY SWITCH WHEN IM PLAYING

AND NORMALLY

ITS OKAY

ITS FINE

CAUSE HES CUTE OR WHATEVER

BUT HE JUST MADE ME LOSE SO MUCH MONEY

AND I HADN'T EVEN SAVED THE GAME YET

SO NOW

 **_Sannie_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

I LOST E V E R Y T H I N G

AND NOW HE'S JUST HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

COME OUT HERE AND FITE ME YOU WIMP

**Min**

sorry

unfortunately, 

i have a rule against battling children

 _ **Sangie**_ _disconnected_

**Jonggie**

……

mingi…

**Hwa**

sweetie why would you say that

**Woo**

now i can’t hear anything 😳

should i bring in back up?

mingi?

are you still alive?

**Min**

i am?

**Woo**

oh

well

still a grave mistake

**Yun**

press f for mingi

f

**Woo**

f

**Jonggie**

f

**Hwa**

f

**Joong**

f

**Sannie**

f

**Woo**

oh shit

**Min**

GUYS HELPDNSJSBHSVW

**_Min_ ** _disconnected_

**Sannie**

oh my fucking god he fucking dead-

**Joong**

now what happened??

**Yun**

i’m pretty sure yeosang either just found the keys to the door 

or

he actually broke it down

point is

**Woo**

mingi screams like a girl

**Yun**

POINT IS

mingi is probs dead 😔

**Jonggie**

so one of us will have to help yeo hide the body

**Hwa**

uh???

no??????

_**Sangie** _ _connected_

**Joong**

i’ll help

**Sannie**

hyung wtf-

**Sangie**

thank you hongjoong hyung!!!

i knew i could count on you!! 🥰

**Yun**

oh shit

**Sangie**

so how’s the weather guys?

i personally think it’s beautiful 

such a lovely day 😃

**Woo**

he killed him

definitely 

**Sangie**

hmm?

idk what you’re talking about

_**Min** _ _connected_

**Min**

HEHANDJSNXJSNSJSHAJ

**Joong**

ah

there he is 

damn

**Yun**

min how’s it feel to die and come back?

**Min**

HE CAME IN HERE WITH A BUCKET OF ICE AND WATER

TOOK THE TOWELS

THEN LEFT ME HERE TO ROT AND FREEZE

so

overall death was okay

3/10 rating 

**Woo**

so what did you learn today?

**Min**

uhh

**Sangie**

think wisely :)

**Min**

that i love yeosang so much and i love him and he’s an angel and he’s great

yup

**Sangie**

:)

**Woo**

i hate it when you use that face

it’s so weird

**Sangie**

good :)


	2. Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi likes changing Yeosang's wallpaper to random memes to annoy him. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before the new few! Enjoy!

It all started as a simple prank. 

One where Mingi had gone into Yeosang’s phone on a boring Wednesday afternoon and changed the wallpaper into the first meme he could find on Twitter. Then eventually letting it become a habit of his; taking the other’s phone whenever he left behind and do the worst. 

It was great. 

The first time he did it, Yeosang had chased Wooyoung, thinking the younger had done it. Having been friends with the boy since the two could barely walk, this would not have been something totally unexpected from him. 

However, seeing the sincere and utter _confusion_ in Wooyoung’s eyes, that was when he realized this wasn’t the culprit. 

Then came the giggles. 

Those cute and adorable and _annoyingly_ beautiful giggles that belonged to no other than _Mingi_.

That _fucker._

Yeosang had looked over at him, the glare being immediate. “Seriously?” 

The younger gulped, not being used to having the wrath of Vengeful Yeosang directed at him. _This wasn’t good._

And so he ran. 

~~~~~

Yeosang had gone to take a quick shower when the thought came into Mingi’s head. 

He had left his phone here. Perfect. 

He quickly rolled over on the bed, reaching for the other’s phone as his mind swarmed with the different ideas of what to put as a wallpaper this time. Maybe he’d use the picture he took of Yeosang that one time he was sleeping on his desk. _Yeah, that’d be cute._

However, all thoughts quickly escaped his brain as he saw Yeosang’s current wallpaper. 

It was a picture of the two of them, _together._

After all the times Mingi had been doing this, never had Yeosang had this type of wallpaper, the boy usually preferring landscapes or simple things of that sort. As the initial shock settled, Mingi was at a loss, a blush slowly making its way across his cheeks. 

The picture was a recent one. It was one Mingi himself took actually. The two of them had been out for ice cream when he thought to take a selfie...right after booping Yeosang’s nose with said ice cream. 

Well, maybe he’ll let it stay like this just a bit longer. _Yeah._ He’ll just have to try again another week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are a bit more experimental for me in terms of formatting and they'll also dive deeper into everyone's personalities so please stay tuned!


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang says "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I only got an hour of sleep because of MAMA so uh, enjoy!!!

_ Baby Minnie 🐥💕 _

**_Sangie_ ** _ connected _

**Sangie**

hey

**_Min_ ** _ connected  _

**Min**

hey?

**Sangie**

why the question mark?

**Min**

cause we’re in the same room???

**Sangie**

and?

talking is effort 

**Min**

…..

okay..

what’s up?

**Sangie**

hi

**Min**

hi???????

**Sangie**

STOP WITH THE QUESTION MARKS

**Min**

YOU’RE CONFUSING ME

WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO

**Sangie**

BE NORMAL???

**Min**

?!?!?!!?!?!?

**Sangie**

hi

**Min**

oh my god

**Sangie**

JUST FOLLOW ALONG

**Min**

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Sangie**

hai :D

**Min**

hey

what’s up?

**Sangie**

guess what

**Min**

what

**Sangie**

i love you

**Min**

:O

~~~~~

Mingi looked up from his screen, looking across the room towards Yeosang. Then looked back down at his phone. Then back up once more at his lovely boyfriend.  _ Then _ one more time toward his phone.  _ Oh my god this was happening. Was this actually happening? _

_ Was he reading this right? _

The two had been together for a couple of months now but never had Yeosang said those words out loud. Sure this isn’t really  _ out loud _ but either way. 

_ He said it. _

_ ~~~~~ _

Mingi had been the first to say it.

Of course Yeosang had shown his love towards the younger more than plenty. But he had never actually  _ said _ the words. 

It had been on the group's Christmas gathering the previous year. Everyone had decided to celebrate at Seonghwa’s apartment since the oldest couple had finally saved up enough to move out together. And what better way to break in the new apartment than having a small party?

Everyone was sitting around in the living room, enjoying the small calmness after their dinner ( and maybe also enjoying the wine provided by San as a “housewarming gift”). It had already passed midnight, when (a slightly tipsy) Wooyoung had convinced the others to exchange their presents. All of them in favor of being able to sleep in more rather than waking up to open the presents then. 

When it finally came down to the exchange between the newest - and second - couple of the group, Mingi had gifted Yeosang a bracelet. It had been a pair of couple bracelets, to which Mingi already had the other for himself. Mingi had given Yeosang the one with black marbled beads, with one white one in the center, while he kept the one with the opposite design. 

Being so content and just happy with everything, Mingi had let the words slip, his brain not really processing the phrase even being said in the first place. That is, until he noticed the shock expressed on his partner’s face, along with the rest. 

However, before his brain could even have the chance of panicking, Yeosang had leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. All as a small smile graced his own as a blush spread across his cheeks.

~~~~~

So really, to say Mingi was happy would be a  _ vast _ understatement.

He was  _ ecstatic. _

The younger looked back up at the other then, noticing a faint flush on his cheeks, paired with the  _ cutest _ pout on his face. The smile on his face growing by the second. But, almost as if on cue, Mingi felt his phone vibrate again. 

~~~~~

**Sangie**

please stop staring

**Sangie**

Mingi

**Sangie**

why aren’t you saying anything?

**Min**

sorry 

sorry you just 

you just caught me off guard

oh my god

yeosang i love you so so much

holy shit

**Sangie**

oh

oh okay

sorry

you weren't saying anything and i got a little nervous ahahah

~~~~~

“Yeosang…” 

The boy in question was just staring at his phone, a slight far away look on his face. 

“Can you please look at me, love?” Mingi asked softly, not wanting to scare the other off. This really was a huge step in their relationship and he was  _ not _ about to let the other think any less than that. 

A couple seconds went by, the younger waiting patiently at his spot on their bed. Yeosang shook his head then, eyes still focused on his phone. The boy’s cheeks were flushed in a darker tone than before, the adorable pout prominent on his features, making Mingi do everything in his power to not just go over and kiss the little pout off his face. 

Sighing, Mingi stood from his spot on the couch and went over to the other who was curled up on his desk chair. He kneeled down in front of him, pouting as Yeosang tried to further avoid his gaze. “Sangie,” he tried, “Baby, please look at me, hmm?” 

More seconds passed before Yeosang finally looked at him, gazing straight into Mingi's eyes, face flushing as he saw nothing less than concern and adoration in them. The younger smiled up at him, holding his hand gently. “I love you,” he whispered, his thumb gently caressing the other’s hand.

As if on command, Yeosang’s cheeks flushed a brighter - if possible - red, a small whine escaping his lips. 

“Yeosang-ah,” Mingi whined, displaying the best puppy eyes he could muster. “I love you,” Each word being drawled out, fully aware of the power he had over the other when he put his mind to it. Yeosang hid his face with his sweater-paw hands, his next words sounding  _ adorably _ tiny, but muffled nonetheless. Mingi giggled. “Hmm? What was that, sweetheart? I didn’t quite catch that. Say it one more time please?” He tilted his head to the side, a small devilish smile decorating his lips.

Yeosang could only whine again, hesitating before allowing the latter to remove his hands from his face. He pouted down at the boy in front of him, his hands gripping Mingi’s within his own. “I said...,” he started, clearing his throat slightly and closing his eyes for a second before continuing, “I love you too..,” he whispered, closing his eyes again just as he finished. 

Then silence.

He felt Mingi move then. Thoughts making him think the worst.  _ He’s leaving. He’s leaving, isn’t he?  _ His mind flooded with the worst case scenarios, preparing for whatever was coming next. What he didn’t expect, however, was to feel a pair of lips meet his. His eyes widened in shock, hands gripping the ends of Mingi’s hoodie before allowing himself to relax.

The younger pulled back after a couple seconds, smiling down at Yeosang, “I love you so much, cupcake.” the other could only whine in response, slapping Mingi’s chest before he hid his face behind his hands again. 

“Shut up.” 

Mingi simply giggled, resisting the urge to coo at his boyfriend, as he moved back to the bed to reach for his phone.

After all, he had important matters to attend to.

~~~~~

_ wtf is this no- _

**_Min_ ** _ connected _

**Min**

ATTENTION

EVERYONE EXCEPT OUR LOVELY HWA HYUNG, MY SANGIE AND JONGHO COME HERE PLEASE

**_Sangie_ ** _ connected _

**_Jonggie_ ** _ connected _

**_Hwa_ ** _ connected _

**Sangie**

min what-

**_Woo_ ** _ connected _

**_Joong_ ** _ connected _

**_Sannie_ ** _ connected _

**Jonggie**

wait why not me? 🥺

**_Yun_ ** _ connected _

**Hwa**

?????

**Sannie**

oh no

**Yun**

huh

wait

wait a minute

OH NO

**Woo**

WAIT

NO WAY?!?!?

**Hwa**

what’s happening???

**Joong**

why are you guys already screaming 

what tf happened now

SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO S L E E P

**Sannie**

hyung 

it’s 4 pm???

**Joong**

your point?

**Sannie**

**😳**

**Hwa**

sannie i just got him to turn off his laptop please just let him be

**Sannie**

i-

**Min**

ANYWAYS

YES WAY!!!

**Sangie**

huh???

**Min**

ah

well

it has come to my attention that those who believed in me don’t remember 

**Sangie**

?????????????

**Min**

do you guys remember 

**Sangie**

no

**Min**

LET ME FINISH

do you guys remember 

last year,

at seongjoong’s christmas gathering

how it was sangie and i’s first christmas 

as a couple 

**Sangie**

wait

**Min**

let. me. FINISH!

our very lovely (r: annoying) friends watched as i said ‘i love you’ to sangie

my beautiful baby

but my baby

my little bunny

wasn’t really to say those words yet

and so

everyone decided to make a bet

to see if he’d say it before the next christmas 

ring any bells? 😇

**Joong**

oh wow

i forgot about that

**Yun**

so does that mean…?

**Min**

my little baby finally said it 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Hwa**

awww!!!🥺

congrats!!!! 

**Min**

🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Sangie**

i have regrets now

**Min**

so i 

expect

**Woo**

😫😫😫

**Min**

my $50 from each one of you expect those lovely people mentioned earlier 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Sangie**

Wait

WAIT

HOLD ON

**Min**

no

**Sangie**

DIDN’T YOU SAY

**Sannie**

OMG YES

YES

**Sangie**

minmin didn’t you say you’d let hwa hyung give you a makeover of my choice whenever it happened? 🤩

**Yun**

sangie do you take suggestions? 

**Sangie**

maybe 😇😇

**Min**

NO

**Woo**

idk whether i like this turn out of events or not

on one hand

i get to see mingi suffer

but 

that’s at the cost of $50

**San**

it’s good wdym

**Woo**

you right you right

**Sangie**

😇😇😇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this earlier but the mama performance really just shut down my brain-  
> HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE AFTER THAT WHAT SIUGHISUFHFSUHISUFH


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the most intense game of rock, paper, scissors of the year!

It was your average Sunday night in the dorms. Well, as normal as a Sunday night can be in the middle of the school year in the dorms. All the boys were lounging in Seongjoong’s apartment, enjoying the momentary peace that was covering the atmosphere of the room. 

The past week had been a tiring one for the group, the majority of the art majors officially starting their projects for their midterms. 

Or more commonly known as,  _ “Stay Away From Seonghwa Week”.  _

~~~~~

Every year.  _ Every _ year, as the projects began coming around, one of the boys was always somehow coerced into helping out. 

What has come out of this so far? 

Year one welcomed black-red-streaked San, which was a whole thing on its own. And followed up with Seonghwa’s surprisingly well-matched outfit? Let’s just say that Yunho almost ascended when the makeover was sent to their group chat.

_ (“Yunho, are you sure you’re okay?” Asked Wooyoung, attempting to hide his smile with his hand as the two bio majors worked on their homework. _

_ “H-Huh? Yeah! Yeah, I-I just...I just got surprised by this, you know?” The other replied, laughing as his free hand scratched the back of his neck.  _

_ “You were surprised by the review of how the mitochondria works…? Did you just suddenly forget the one thing we know about biology or did San’s new look really fuck up your brain to dick connectio-“ _

_ And if throwing that textbook meant Yunho lost his page in the process, well, what can he say? He’s a weak, weak man.) _

However, year two had not been so pleasant for the victi-  _ volunteer.  _

When Hongjoong walked back into the living room, the others wanting to be there for the makeover, no one had been expecting the outcome. 

Now, the new style wasn’t  _ bad,  _ it just wasn’t actually all that good either. 

Seonghwa had decided that just changing the color wouldn’t be enough for the project’s requirements. Of course not. So he decided to try to cut his hair too. Had he done this before? Of course!  _ But  _ he had had the right materials those times.

Not just, you know, whatever he could find in Woosan’s apartment. 

The outcome? A short, blue-ish silver haircut on Hongjoong, along with a  _ beautiful  _ red suit. 

Seriously, Seonghwa’s fashion sense  _ was _ good...this just wasn’t during the best circumstances. 

(And yes, he  _ did _ get an A, in case you were wondering. Don’t ask how. Even Seonghwa was surprised)

~~~~~

Which brings us to the current predicament. 

Now, how do the vict-  _ volunteers _ get chosen? Well simple. 

_ Rock, Paper, Scissors. _

All gathering around the coffee table, the boys prepared for what’s to come. As the latest  _ volunteer _ , Hongjoong was given immunity to this year’s tournament, as had San in the previous year. 

Setting up the whiteboard next to him, Hongjoong clasped his hands together, the smile decorating his features showing just how  _ excited  _ he was for this. 

For obvious reasons, of course.

“Okay, everyone! Attention!” He called out, the boys immediately focusing on the older boy’s actions. “So as always, you guys know the rules. Everyone will go up in pairs, losers moving on to the next round, until we get our ultimate victor!” 

There was way too much enthusiasm in his voice for someone who probably hasn’t slept in the past 24 hours. But was someone going to speak up about that? No. No, they know better. 

_ (Mingi would rather avoid getting smacked with the board again, thank you very much)  _

Seonghwa simply sat next to him, watching everything unfold in front of him. Again, maybe he was enjoying this situation a little  _ too  _ much, but no one batted an eye at this point. 

“So who’s going first?” Jongho was the first to break the silence, wanting to get this over with. 

“Patience, young one. This is serious and must be followed through with care,” the second oldest grinned, “but if you’re  _ so _ excited, I guess Yeosang and Jongho, you’re up!” 

Groaning, Yeosang moved to the center of the room where the table was set up, mumbled curses flowing from his mouth as the others made way for the pair. 

From an outsider's perspective, Yeosang looked like he had probably just woken up for this. And, well, yeah that’s what happened. If his hyungs really expected him to come to this well dressed  _ and _ mentally rested, then they really have way too high of expectations. 

As the two prepared, San chose to be the referee this time around. The previous tension leaving his body at the knowledge that he won’t have to go against Yeosang. 

Once realizing his current situation, Jongho groans, running a hand over his face. “Is this even fair? He always wins!” The youngest subconsciously pouting, having witnessed the other win the past two years with just the first round of matches. 

“Of course it is, bub,” Seonghwa replied as he ruffled the younger’s hair, “Maybe just don’t lose?”

And if Jongho’s (adorable) glare was anything to go by, he was definitely not thrilled. 

“Okay, okay, come on. Let’s get this show started,” giggled San.

“Rock...Paper...Scissors!”

As soon as the words left San’s mouth, the pair’s bodies reacted as if on instinct (which it probably was at this point).

Yelling filled the room, chaos erupting at the sudden turn of events.

Jongho won.

Yeosang  _ lost. _

To say that the two were shocked was an understatement. Jongho honestly thought he was dreaming before Hongjoong had yelled out his name in victory. 

Well that’s new.

After a couple more minutes (and yelling), the result of the first round ended up being: 

**_jjong_ **

**_ > yeo_ **

**_yeo_ **

**_ >_ **

**_san_ **

**_ > san >_ **

**_gi_ **

**_ >_ **

**_woo_ **

**_ > woo_ **

**_yun_ **

The second round was a lot more intense than the first. At this point, no one knew what to expect. Wooyoung and San usually made it this far, but Yeosang? That was new. 

And then he lost,

_ again.  _

Sighing in defeat, he didn’t even move from his current spot. He simply waited for the others to calm down and for Wooyoung to take the seat in front of him.

The six years of friendship were nonexistent at that moment. Neither boy would take defeat willingly for the other. Not over this. 

“Ready to lose, Yeosangie?” Wooyoung smiled, all too confidently for Yeosang’s liking if he was being honest. 

However, instead of a sassy remark, Yeosang just looked at the other’s eyes. Completely devoid of any emotion. 

He really was too tired for this. If he lost, he didn’t care as long as he could go to sleep if he was being honest. He didn’t know why he was so drained, but he just kept up with it, not wanting to ruin the moment for anyone.

(The others definitely knew why, the boy having cooped himself up the previous week trying to finish an assignment in time.  They didn’t worry too much though, knowing Mingi would be there to make sure he took care of himself when he forgot.)

“Okay boys, this is the final round!” Hongjoong announced, having taken San’s referee position for the finale. 

_ “Rock… _

_ Paper… _

_ Scissors!” _

And if Wooyoung’s screech was anything to go by, Yeosang did  _ not _ come out of this one freely. 

“And our winner is Yeosang!! Congrats!” Seriously how can Hongjoong be so enthusiastic about this? Yeosang was sure that guy hadn’t even come home from his studio until that  _ afternoon.  _

The others all cheered, happy to have survived another year unscathed. All the while Yeosang moved back to his original place. That spot being half next to Mingi on the floor and half on top of said boy. 

The younger giggled, arms circling around the older to better help him adjust. “You okay, baby?” Mingi softly asked the other, placing a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead. 

The other lifted his head from its current position, pout present on his lips. “You missed,” he mumbles, his (cute little) pout seemingly becoming more prominent as the words come out. 

Confused, Mingi tilted his head, “I missed wha-“

_ Oh _

Yeosang had leaned in, kissing Mingi’s lips softly. “There..,” he mumbled, going back and laying his head on the taller’s chest. 

(And if the others noticed that the pair was blushing, no one said a thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update again later tonight, but no guarantees!! Stay tuned for the next chapters though because I might have been in my feels and might have written some angst. Soooo, yeah!


	5. Makeover Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the makeovers!

_wtf is this no-_

**_Hwa_ ** _connected_

**Hwa**

Today’s the day!!! 🥰🥰

**_Sangie_ ** _connected_

**_Woo_ ** _connected_

**_Sannie_ ** _connected_

**_Joong_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

i’m so excited （╹◡╹）

**Woo**

sang wtf is that smiley face

**_Yun_ ** _connected_

**_Jonggie_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

don’t worry about it :)

**Sannie**

i still find it unfair that no one can come 🥺

**Joong**

san

how many times do we have to tell you

n o.

if i got kicked out of my own apartment, there is no way i’m letting you go

**Hwa**

it’s a surprise!!!

**Sannie**

BUT I WANNA S E E

**Sangie**

and you will

through your phone 

**Sannie**

;-;

**Woo**

just come over to our place

we’re still setting up the snacks for while we wait

**Sannie**

AND YOU’RE JUST TELLING ME N O W?!?!!

DOES NO ONE WANT ME HERE

**Sangie**

i mean

**Sannie**

don’t answer that.

**Sangie**

:D

anyways 

mingi where tf are you

hurry uppp 

**Min**

i’m going as fast as i can 😠

**Sangie**

no you’re not

**Min**

no i’m not

but i’m like

about

to be there

in like

five seconds

open the door please 😁

**Sangie**

hmm

what’s the password?

**Min**

uh

i love you?

**Sangie**

no but good enough

**Jonggie**

not to interrupt but i’m gonna interrupt

other people are here too 🤡

and some of us are single

so shut up please

🙂

**Woo**

jongho over here doing god’s work 😭

a true hero

**Jonggie**

YOU’RE NOT EVEN SINGLE-

but thank you thank you

i try

**Joong**

I mean

that could change

**Hwa**

OKAY!

ANYWAYS!!!

it’s time we begin!

as a heads up, i’ll be taking away their phones

so don’t expect any sneak peaks 😃

see you all in a couple hours!

**_Min_ ** _disconnected_

**Sannie**

this is lame 

**Hwa**

i could always tell yeosangie that you want to take his place sannie 😊

**Sannie**

NO

**Hwa**

then see you in a couple hours!

**_Hwa_ ** _disconnected_

**Sannie**

;-;

**Jonggie**

san hyung just shut up and come over here already

**Sannie**

maybe i’ll just stay in our dorm :(

**Yun**

sannie 🥺🥺

**Sannie**

maybe i won’t stay in our dorm

**Yun**

\\(//∇//)\

**Sangie**

weak

okay bye

**_Sangie_ ** _disconnected_

**Woo**

YEOSANGHSHSBSBSHS

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


A couple of hours had gone by since the boys had last heard from Seonghwa and the other two. No one really knew what to expect when it came to Seognhwa and his “visions”, hence why the group usually gathered at said boy’s apartment. 

Now that it was being held a secret, well, let’s just say the others were truly expecting the worst.

What made this all the more interesting, however, was the fact that Mingi had also been dragged into it from the group’s previous bet. 

While Yeosang had assumed that the bright hair dye that had been prepared in front of them would be for him as well, he didn’t think Seonghwa would choose to simply make his hair a slightly darker shade than his current pale blond. Not that he was upset, of course, but it felt odd. _Wasn't this supposed to be something more drastic like the others?_

On the other hand, Mingi had gotten the worst of it. His hair going from its natural dark brown to a _very_ bright red. 

As soon as the eldest had finished styling the younger’s hair, Yeosang couldn’t even get his eyes off him. “Woah..” he gasped, hands struggling to resist the urge to run his hands through the other’s hair. 

“I know right? I think this is my best work yet. Right next to Sannie’s of course.” After placing the last final touches on the two boys in front of him, Seonghwa clapped his hands and smiled. “All done! What do you think?” He smiled, moving away from the mirror to give them more room. 

While Yeosang looked at the slight change in his own appearance, a small idea had crossed his mind. Maybe he’d wait till this was over to ask his Hyung about it, choosing to remain quiet for the time being, still trying not to think too much about the choice of style given to him.

“I thought my hair was going to fall off but wow this turned out amazing, Hyung!” Mingi smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror, wanting to feel his hair but not wanting to ruin the style. 

“Ah, thank you Min,” the elder smiled. “What about you, Sangie?” He asked softly, having noticed the lack of response. 

The other flinched from the sudden question. “Oh, yeah I like it,” His words rushed out. “Should we send a picture to the group chat now?” He suggested, hoping the shift from topics would work. Thankfully it did. 

“Yeah, definitely. They've been spamming it for the past hour,” Seonghwa sighed, the smile never leaving his face as he reached over to get his phone from the table. 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


_wtf is this no-_

[ see 99+ new messages ]

**_Hwa_ ** _connected_

**Hwa**

gather around, my children 

**Jonggie**

HYUNGGGGH

**Woo**

FUCKING FINALLY

**Sannie**

WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG????

WE’VE BEEN BORED OUT OF OUR M I N D S

**Hwa**

now now, my children 

patience is key

**Joong**

babe

i love you

but they won’t fucking shut up. please. please just show them already. 

**Yun**

oh wow

we actually did it guys

we broke joongie hyung

**Hwa**

ugh fine 🙄

let me get them nice and pretty for the picture 

**Hwa**

[ picture.jpeg ]

Tada~~!🥰

**Sannie**

HOLY SHIT AHDBAJXBSJSB

**Jonggie**

MINGIIIIIII

SHAHSJSJSJAH

**Yun**

Y'ALL A WHOLE FIVE STAR MEAALLLLLLLL

**Woo**

THAT’S MY BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEENNNDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!

**_Min_ ** _connected_

**Min**

SBAHSBAJZNJSS

HOW DO I LOOOOOOKKKKKKK

**Jonggie**

AMAZING

**Joong**

10/10

**Yun**

LIKE A FINE-ASS ORGANIC-ASS STRAWBERRY

**Sannie**

NDNSNAJSJSJ

YUNHO-

**Yun**

WHAT

I'M JUST STATING THE T R U T H 

**_Sangie_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

well he /is/ a strawberry now

looks like someone’s fighting for your spot joong hyung

**Sannie**

YEOSANNNNGGGGGGGGG

**Woo**

HELLO KING!!!

**Yun**

HOW’S THAT ROYALTY LOOK FEEL LIKE YOU FINE-ASS KING?

**Jonggie**

YUNHO HSHSBSJS 

WTFSBSBS

**Sannie**

OKAY NOW THAT YOU’RE DONE CAN YOU HURRY AND COME OVER PLEASE

**Min**

YESSSSS

**Hwa**

did you guys decide what we’re eating for dinner btw?

**Sangie**

chicken…?

**Joong**

i’m down for chicken

**Jonggie**

me too!

**Sannie**

same

**Woo**

do we still have ramen?

**Yun**

uhhh

**Hwa**

i can stop for some in the way if you want

**Woo**

YES PLEASE

THANKS

**Min**

okay we’ll see you guys in a bit!!!!!

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


_Baby Minnie 🐥💕_

**_Sangie_ ** _connected_

**Sangie**

hey min?

**_Min_ ** _connected_

**Min**

yeah?

did you run out of toilet paper in there or something?

**Sangie**

omg no

i was just gonna say that you should go ahead and go to woo’s dorm first

i think i’m gonna stay with hyung for a bit 

**Min**

oh?

i can wait if you want though

i don’t mind 

**Sangie**

nono you can go!

i know how much you’ve been wanting to play again with the other. and anyways, i was gonna stay back to help clean a bit 

**Min**

you sure?

i really don’t mind waiting sangie 🥺

**Sangie**

it’s ok! i promise, yeah? 

we’ll be over in a bit 

**Min**

okay if you say so

text me if you need anything then okay?

want me stop by the dorm for anything?

**Sangie**

no i’m okay

i have most of my things with me already i think

**Min**

i’ll see you in a bit then?

**Sangie**

mhm :D

**Min**

okkkkk luv u 🥰💕

**Sangie**

ily2💕

**_Sangie_ ** _disconnected_

**_Min_ ** _disconnected_

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


As soon as Mingi left the apartment, Seonghwa closed the door behind him, returning to his room. “So do you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you? If you didn’t like the hair, we could always bleach it again in a week or tw-“ 

“No!” Yeosang interrupted. “N-No… that wasn’t…” he trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa said softly as he sat on the previously occupied chair. “Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

Yeosang nodded, fingers mindlessly fiddling with his sweater. “Is there...Is there a reason you only did this?” He asked quietly, gesturing to his hair.

“What do you…” Realization seemed to sink into Seonghwa’s mind, eyes widening slightly. “Oh..,” his hand reached over to hold the younger’s in his. “Yeosangie, I only did that since I didn’t want to push you too far past your comfort zone,” he said softly. “I’m sorry if it seemed like something else.”

_Oh._

“No no, it’s okay,” the other laughed, avoiding the elder’s gaze. “I-I just thought it was because the other stuff wouldn’t look g-good on me or something.” 

“Oh come on, we both know I could’ve put a neon yellow on that head of yours and you’d still somehow sweep the whole school of their feet,” Seonghwa laughed.

“H-Hyung!” Whined Yeosang, smacking him on the arm. 

Seonghwa could only laugh, leaning back into his chair, “I only speak the truth, young one.” 

The younger simply groaned, refusing to play along further. That’s when he remembered his idea from earlier, his mind debating whether it would be a good idea or not. “Oh um..can I ask something?”

“You just did, but of course.”

Yeosang glared at the other. Sighing, he tried to figure out if he really wanted to go through with this. But hey, worst case scenario he could just dye it back, right? “I was wondering...if we could maybe use the leftover red dye from Mingi’s look and maybe possibly dye my hair pink..?” 

He snapped his head up at the sound of the other’s gasp, noticing the sparkle in his eyes. “Oh my-Oh my god! Yes!” Seonghwa jumped up, automatically busying himself with mixing the leftovers together with some conditioner. 

“W-Wait really?” Yeosang starred as the other prepared the materials, eyes widening. “Y-You think it’ll look okay?” Yeosang stuttered, not expecting the sudden reaction. 

“What did I _just_ say? Anything will look good on you, Sangie,” He stressed, turning back to look at the younger. “I mean it, Yeosang. I’m not just saying this for the project, or for you to let me do this. I’m telling you this because I firmly believe you’d look good in anything. So if you really want me to do this, I really do think you’d look great” 

A small whine escaped the younger’s lips. “Stop being all sappy!” He covered his face. “Mingi already does that enough to last me a lifetime,” he mumbled. 

Seonghwa smiled fondly at that, “Good. I’m glad I raised him right.” 

“Hyung!!” 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


As another hour went by, the elder had dyed and washed the pink out of Yeosang’s hair. Seonghwa now in the process of blow-drying and styling it slightly but still letting the natural fluff remain. 

Meanwhile, Yeosang didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep or Seonghwa’s humming, but he was slowly feeling himself struggle to keep his eyes open the further along this went. 

And by the looks of it, he _did_ end up falling asleep, if Seonghwa’s gentle shaking was anything to go by. 

“Good morning,” he smiled softly. “Have a nice nap?”

The younger hummed, hand reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “How long did I sleep for?” He yawned, arms reaching out to stretch in an almost cat-like way. 

“An hour? It’s still not time for dinner with the others, if that’s what you’re worried about. I let you sleep a bit more while I cleaned up.” He explained, hand reaching to ruffle the other’s hair. 

Yeosang nodded, still feeling the sleep cling to his body, as he leaned into the other’s touch. 

“How about I finish getting ready, and then we’ll stop by your place so you can change into something comfier before we go with the others?” Seonghwa suggested, hand continuing to caress the younger’s hair. “Or you can borrow something from here if you want, that works too.” 

“Um..” Did he want to go back? He _did_ want to change into something comfier, his mind still feeling fuzzy from his nap. But then again, he could also ask the other to pick something to fit with the new hair. “Could you-“ a yawn escaped his lips, hand coming up once more to rub his eyes. “Could you help me pick something out instead?” He asked, looking at the other with, to Seonghwa’s knowledge, unintentional puppy eyes.

Sighing in what seemed like relief, Seonghwa clasped his hands together as he walked over to his closet. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


To say no one was ready for what was coming, would be a _vast_ understatement. 

However, Hongjoong being the sweetheart he is, had helped the other two sneak into the apartment to further build up the anticipation. 

“We’re here!” Seonghwa’s voice cut through the conversation in the living room, gathering their attention before he even entered the room. 

“Oh did Yeosang stay back? Is he o-“ 

Poor Yunho wasn’t even able to finish his question before the one in question walked into the room along with Hongjoong. 

Gasps filled the room, quickly followed by various yells and screaming.

None of that seemed to matter though, as Yeosang’s eyes zeroed in as he watched Mingi walk towards him. 

His mind suddenly seemed to block out anything and everything that wasn’t the boy in front of him. The nerves were slowly starting to eat him alive, his mind not being able to predict how his boyfriend would react. 

“Hi,” Mingi whispered, a fond smile gracing his features as he gently tucked a piece of the latter’s hair behind his ear.

A small blush bloomed on Yeosang’s cheeks, seemingly wanting to battle his hair in brightness. “Hi,” he smiled shyly, feeling as if his heart was about to burst from his chest. 

“So is this why you wanted to stay back?”

The other nodded, his shy smile never leaving his face. “D-Do you like it...?” he asked, voice trailing off.

“Of course not.” 

Wait _. What?_

His eyes widened, feeling his stomach twisting. “H-Huh? Y-You don’t-“

“No, I don’t like it. I love it.” Mingi giggled, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

“You asshole!” Yeosang exclaimed, hitting the other’s arm repeatedly. His poor heart making him feel as if his body had just run a whole marathon. 

Mingi couldn’t contain his laughter, loving how easily he could make Yeosang become so flustered. He smiled, sighing, “Imagine being paid for being so cute,” he said, hand caressing his boyfriend’s hair gently.

“Yeah, you’d be rich.”

“I-I...Uhm..” The taller blushed, hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck. “Okay, yeah, you win,” He laughs softly. 

Yeosang smiled, reaching up to what seemed to be to leave a kiss on the other’s lips. 

But Mingi never felt the pair of lips against his. Instead, feeling something boop his nose. 

“Boop,” Yeosang giggled, walking past him as he prepared himself to be ambushed by the others, leaving a poor Mingi to just stand there.

Yeosang really had no right being that cute, but who was Mingi to stop him? 

But at the very least, this would _definitely_ be a part of the good outcomes from Seonghwa’s previous looks. _And_ probably those future works as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to actually writing things that aren't in chat form so uh, I hope it was good? The next chapter will probably take a little bit since it's probably going to be a long one. And it's really angsty so prepare!! I'll add tws as well to be safe since I don't want to spoil in the tags, so please make sure to read the notes for that chapter as well.
> 
> On a side note, thank you for the kuddos and comments, it really means so much because I honestly didn't think anyone would like this. The few comments are being amazing so thank you!!! 
> 
> See you guys in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will probably come out randomly but they'll most likely come out once every week! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> (Ok I did the notes before the actual chapter and wow this is so intimidating, I keep feeling like the format is bad but I'm just gonna hope for the best)


End file.
